The present disclosure relates to storage containers and more particularly, to a selectively configurable storage container for storing and transporting items, e.g., perishable consumer goods, refreshments, luggage and the like.
Historically, storage containers were used to simply store various items for later use. For example, a cooler kept perishable items cool or xe2x80x9cfreshxe2x80x9d for later consumption whereas a suitcase or luggage item kept items secure during transport to a different location. Typically, these types of storage containers (e.g., coolers, suitcases, etc.) were in the past carried and/or transported via the use of a handle(s) or a shoulder strap(s). Eventually, wheels were incorporated into the design thereby facilitating transport of the container along a particular surface (hard floor) but still requiring the user to either push, pull and/or manipulate the container during transport. However, movement of these known wheel-like containers along different and/or varying surfaces, e.g., sand, mud or grass, would require varying levels of added exertion.
For example it is known that even the best wheel-like design required some degree of user manipulation during transport, e.g., to navigate or steer the container across a given terrain. Again, the type of terrain, e.g., sand versus hard floor, greatly effects the degree of difficulty with this task. As a result, the user is forced to heed considerable attention to the storage container during transport which may effect other equally important activities which are commonplace with a typical trip to the beach or airport, e.g., minding small children, caring for an elderly person and/or manipulating other items such as golf clubs. Moreover, these concerns are exaggerated and remain particularly disadvantageous to the physically challenged.
In addition, carrying or wheeling a container through certain environments can be quite grueling even for a physically-fit user. For example, a cooler must typically be carried or dragged across the sand or grass to a spot of relaxation because the wheels (if any) function poorly in the sand or on the grass. Likewise, a suitcase is also carried or, ideally, wheeled from one terminal to another at a large airport across a hard surface and any wheel design is typically suited only for this particular type of terrain. Suitcases, again, must be dragged across other, rougher surfaces.
So far as is known, if a user wishes to negotiate a container such as luggage and/or a suitcase across a terrain and the wheels (if any) are not particularly suited for this type of terrain, the user is left with two (2) options: 1) drag and possible ruin the wheels and/or the container itself, or 2) carry the container across the terrain. As can be appreciated, both exercises require a large amount of exertion on the part of the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a new, simple, yet effective, container design which reduces the burdens and issues associated with transporting and handling the containers across any given terrain.
The present disclosure relates to a selectively configurable storage container for storing and transporting items through various environments. The container includes a housing having a least one surrounding sidewall and a bottom defining an enclosure. The container also includes a motor having at least one drive assembly, the drive assembly being selectively engaged with a first member which is configured to move the housing relative to a first environment and being selectively interchangeable with at least one additional member configured to move the housing relative to a different environment. The container also includes a steering control which cooperates with the drive assembly for navigating the housing though either environment.
Preferably, the storage container includes a cover which substantially encloses the housing and at least a portion of the sidewall of the storage container. In one embodiment, the cover includes a compartment for storing an ice pack (or the like), a thermal unit and/or a temperature regulator. In another embodiment, the cover includes storage areas for stowing the additional members when not in use.
Advantageously, the motor, drive assembly and/or the steering control is waterproof and is remotely operable by a selectively connectable wire-like remote or a wireless remote control device. A handle may also be selectively engaged with the housing to control one or more of the motor, drive assembly and/or the steering control.
In another embodiment, the motor includes two drive assemblies and the steering control independently controls each of the drive assemblies to navigate the housing through a given environment. Preferably, at least one of the drive assemblies includes a drive axle having at least one interface which mechanically engages, e.g., snap-fit, a corresponding interface disposed on the first and additional members. Preferably, the first and additional members include items selected from the group consisting of: paddles, wheels, casters, tank-like treads and tires.
In yet another embodiment, the container includes at least one power source for supplying power to the motor, the drive assembly and/or the steering control. Preferably, the power source is rechargeable and includes at least one electrical interface for supplying power to additional electronic equipment.
In still yet another embodiment, the storage container includes a tracking mechanism which cooperates with the motor, the drive assembly and/or the steering control to move the housing relative to an electronic signal.
The present disclosure also relates to a method for selectively configuring a storage container for storing and transporting items through various environments. The method includes the steps of:
providing a selectively configurable storage container having a motor which includes at least one drive assembly configured to control a first member (e.g., a wheel) for moving the housing relative to a first environment and a steering control which cooperates with the drive assembly for navigating the housing through the environment;
selectively configuring at least one of the drive assemblies to control an additional member (e.g., a paddle) for moving the housing relative to a different environment (e.g., water); and
navigating the housing through the different environment (e.g., water) using the steering control.